


But what about the monsters under my bed?

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Castiel, Happiness and a bit of darkness, M/M, Mason adventure, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Personal Growth, trigger warning: stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Mason's not been doing okay, he's scared to let Dean out of his sight. He's more violent than usual. Castiel's grandfather thinks he can help calm the child of his fears... But how can he help when the big bad wolf comes to blow the house down? Pregnancy: Seven months and a week AN//: Make sure you read the others! Or you will be very confused! ))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really wanted to start connecting with you guys more. If you are interested in knowing what stories I'm working on, If you have requests or questions I have updated my Tumblr to be more interactive for the followers of my stories.
> 
> I have up to date Twitter posts, Story links, as well any pretty much any of my social media. Feel free to add me and check me out on them but I will post what story I'm working on, on my twitter link to pretty much all that down below on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  <http://nachsie.tumblr.com/>
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm pretty sure no one will, but hey I thought I would offer. Since I feel bad you guys are waiting for chapters and not knowing how long till I post another. :P

 

 

 

 

Mason blinked tiredly as he felt Castiel shift in his sleep, his eyes opened slightly blinking as his father turned towards him deep in sleep. Mason blinked watching Castiel scoot closer out of almost alpha reflex, his hand moved to wrap around his sleeping mate and child squeezing them closely. Mason blinked at him sucking tiredly on his pacifier, one hand on Castiel’s shirt and the other on Dean’s. Curled against his parents, who held him out of reflex. Mason turned his head, when he felt a slight kick against his butt. He turned his head to look down at Dean’s swollen stomach.

 

His little sister was awake. Mason let go of Dean and Castiel to scoot down slightly, as he stared at Dean’s stomach face to stomach just watching the little sister inside him actively move. She was so much more active now, even Mason noticed. He placed a small hand on Dean’s belly, feeling the movement against his hand. Mason sucked at his pacifier happier as his sister moved for him.

 

Mason loved her already. He couldn’t wait to play with her. Even if he was still a little jealous of Dean’s attention being taken. He was...slightly okay with her taking it. Only slightly though. Mason pressed his pacifier against Dean’s belly in a kiss, as he blinked at his stomach.

 

_Don’t wake up mum mum, little bump._

 

Mason blinked petting, Dean’s belly as the movements slowly stopped. Mason sucked on his pacifier contently.

 

_Goodnight, little bump._

 

Mason blinked in surprise, as Dean’s hands moved down collecting Mason and pulling him close against his body. Dean’s face burying itself into Mason’s neck, as Mason sighed lovingly, his back pressed tightly against his mum mum’s body, perfectly being held. Mason stared at Castiel’s face, who had a five o’clock shadow forming as his messy hair moved every which way. Mason reached a hand out holding Castiel’s shirt.

 

_I know I don’t show it daddy...but I want to protect you too._

 

Mason noticed a shadow pass over them from the window behind them, his blood ran cold as he stared at the shadow that covered the moon’s glow. Mason whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut. Gripping tightly onto Castiel’s top, his body tense as he heard the window slowly start to open.

 

Mason started to whimper, grabbing Castiel’s face he let his pacifier fall as he started to cry loudly. The window halted and slammed down, as Castiel snapped awake at the sound.

 

“Daddy!” Mason sobbed out, shaking so violently Castiel almost out of instinct cradled the little one in his arms. Mason buried his face into Castiel's neck sobbing holding onto him for dear life.

 

“Mason?” Dean mumbled rub his eyes, as Castiel rocked the little one tightly. He could smell his fear, as a alpha he was more keen to protection. Though Dean was almost blessed with the ability for being a perfect parent...Castiel had one skill he could almost say could come naturally. Dean rubbed Mason’s back. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

“Wo-Woof! Woof!” Mason whimpered and cried pointing out the window. He was scared to Death.

 

“Woof?” Dean asked as Castiel softly started to rock him. Dean’s eyes moved towards the window which he got up to check the window which sent Mason into loud screams of fear as Dean glanced out the window seeing nothing. Dean slowly locked the window.

 

“Hey, hey... **it’s okay** .” Castiel breathed his soft alpha voice soothing as he rocked his body easily. “Mason, **no one’s going to hurt you** .” Mason whimpered as Castiel slowly started to rub his back. “ **I won’t** let anything happen to you.”

 

“Or mum mum?” Mason whimpered as Castiel nodded softly.

 

“Or mum mum.” Castiel whispered back just holding the toddler, as the toddler buried his face into his neck, as mason gripped his shirt tightly. “It was only a bad dream, Mason.”

 

Mason slowly started to relax, Castiel could feel the wave of fear slowly start to dwindle. Dean moved back to the bed, as he held out Mason’s Pacifier. Castiel took it offering it to Mason’s lips which he took tiredly. Now relaxed, Mason looked to Dean as small tears spilled down his face.

 

“Want Mum mum?” Castiel whispered rubbing his back, as Mason said nothing, before burying his face into Castiel’s chest. Castiel sucked in a breath of pride and happiness.

 

Mason...wanted to stay with him?

 

“I think.” Dean whispered softly pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Mason deserves a sippy cup of warm chocolate. Would like you like warm chocolate?” They called it warm chocolate because Mason thought the word hot meant it was scary to drink, but he liked the word warm. Mason sucked on his pacifier, blinking tear filled eyes to Dean as Dean kissed his nose. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Dean walked away, as Mason watched him go. Tears still spilling down the toddler’s face as his eyes moved towards the window. The tree moved with the wind like a claw scratching at the window earriely. Mason let out a breath as he stared coldly out the window knowing what really laid out in the darkness.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean rubbed his swollen belly walking down the stairs tiredly, the baby was moving rapidly most likely because Dean had panicked with Mason. He grabbed a cup placing it on the empty counter, before opened the fridge, where he pulled out the milk placing it on the counter. Pausing when he noticed a rose on the table that for sure wasn’t there before. Dean blinked in surprise as he glanced around the empty dark kitchen seeing no one. Dean reached for the long stem rose, pressing his nose to it lovingly.

 

Castiel was such a romantic.

 

Dean smiled touching the rose before placing it in a vase, he eyed it softly before making Mason’s hot chocolate. Making sure it was the right temperature, Dean walked back up the stairs missing the eyes that watched him go.

 

Dean walked back up to see Mason fast asleep on Castiel’s chest, as Dean gave a loving smile from the doorway. Eyeing him before returning to the bed climbing in.

 

“He’s out.” Castiel hummed with care, now wearing his glasses since he wasn’t able to grab them before.

 

“See...I told you, you had nothing to worry about.” Dean whispered. “That boy loves you too.” Dean brushed some hair out of Mason’s face, before he started to stuck on the sippy cup for the warm milk as Castiel chuckled softly. “What I’m not letting it go to waste.”

 

Dean laid back sucking on the sippy cup as Castiel watched him. Castiel continued to rub affectionate touches to Mason’s spine before his other hand touched his belly.

 

“No, I didn’t have anything to worry about…” Castiel rubbed Dean’s belly, as Dean smiled affectionately before laying on his side to face him.

 

“You know I love you to the moon and back right?” Dean hummed as Castiel chuckled.

 

“What are you leaving me or something?” Castiel laughed as Dean pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“No, I was just thanking you for the rose.” Dean smiled at him softly moving to lay in his arms.

 

“What rose?” Castiel questioned as Dean blinked at him.

 

“The rose in the kitchen.” Dean blinked. “You didn’t do it?”

 

“What? No?” Castiel asked, as Dean started to laugh covering his mouth. “What is it?”

 

“Maybe it was for your grandma.” Dean whispered laughing trying to be quiet.

 

“Great. Watch it was there ten thousand year anniversary or something.” Castiel pulled him close as Dean snickered.

 

“Should I put it back?” Dean whispered as Castiel laughed.

 

“What did you vase it?” Castiel snickered as Dean nodded covering his mouth laughing loudly. “Now, we got to give them the vase. Damn it, Dean. You’ve fucked up.” Dean was dying trying to keep his laughter down. Castiel was trying to keep it down as well, as the two idiots giggled with each other. Mason blinked open his eyes as the vibration of Castiel’s chest made him wake up.

 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Dean touched mason’s face, as Mason reached his hands for the hot coco. Dean offered it to the child who started to drink blinking at his parents who lovingly snuggled together giggling about the dumbest crap, all mason could think was...He hoped he had a love like that one day.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Mason sucked on his pacifier as Dean rocked him in his arms, talking to Castiel as the kids played with their grandparents. Mason glanced around as he paused noticing a familiar face on the playground. Mason started to wiggle on Dean’s hip, trying to get down.

 

“Cas? Therapy? He’s a baby.” Dean grunted as Mason tried to get down. “Okay, Okay.” Dean let him down, rubbing his belly as he watched Mason bolting towards the playground. Both parents kept an eye on him as they continued their conversation. “I don’t feel comfortable-”

 

Mason struggled to climb on the small ladder, which was honestly two steps and even though it took him a second he was able to wiggle himself onto the platform before a small african american boy sat sitting on the top of the slid. Bobby John.

 

Bobby john sat in a diaper, which was not surprising since that kid barely managed to keep his pants on, a black t-shirt and yellow rainboots which meant he dressed himself today. He was getting better at potty training but he still needed the diaper just incase. Sucking on his own pacifier he blinked staring at Mason who stared back at him sucking on his own.

 

Mason raised a hand hitting him, which Bobby john just blinked at him before smacking him back. Mason didn’t react and neither did bobby john both contently sucking on their Pacifiers before a all out war exploded causing both little toddlers to go sliding down the slide hitting each other hard.

 

“Mason! Hey! Hey! Hey!” Mason’s grandfather pulled him from Bobby john, just as Cassie bolted over picking up bobby john. Both toddlers didn’t see to mind the hitting, both contently sucking on their pacifiers. Dean bolted over with Castiel, as Mason started to struggle in his grandpa’s hands. Not wanting to be hold by anyone who wasn’t his parents.

 

“Bobby John!” Cassie huffed as she held him on his lip. “I don’t know why you insist on violence as your way to say hello to Mason! It’s just weird!”

 

“This...is a normal behavior?” Mark asked as Dean took Mason from Mark, holding him on his hips.

 

“For these two it is.” Dean let out a laugh. “Hey Cassie.”

 

“Hey Dean.” Cassie started to talk to them all, which Mark gave his doctoring opinion on the matter, all adults so focused on Mark they didn’t see Mason hold out his own pacifier to Bobby john, which Bobby john took it softly before taking out his own handing it to Mason who smiled softly before they popped them both in their mouths.

 

“Mark, they are kids, they are playing.” Dean shook his head as Castiel sighed to Dean. “Sorry about that Cassie.”

 

“It’s fine, we need to be heading out anyways.” Cassie smiled. “Play date soon with these two?”

 

“Of course.” Dean rocked Mason as Mason watched Cassie start to walk away with Bobby john.

 

“Jesse!” Cassie called as a loud yelp made them all turn to see Jesse holding his nose as Nina pulled back her fist.

 

“Nina!” Dean gasped, handing Mason to Castiel before moving to them.

 

“He kissed me!” Nina snapped at Jesse as Jesse held his broken nose, Dean grabbed her. “He stole my _first_ kiss! The sleazeball!”

 

“Jesse! We talked about this.” Cassie kneeled down patting his nose with a napkin, Jesse said nothing as he looked a different way.

 

“You’re six, kisses don’t count!” Dean stated, as Nina tried to hit him again.

 

“YES, THEY DO!” Nina struggled in his arms, as Dean picked her up. “LEMME AT HIM!”

 

“Time for a time out.” Dean sighed as he took her away.

 

“I WAS SAVING THAT KISS FOR LEONARDO DICAPRIO!” Nina yelled struggling as Cassie set Bobby John down as she sighed at her son sadly.

 

“...Jesse-” Cassie sighed.

 

“Benji’s going to ask her to be his girlfriend.” Jesse looked away, as he licked his cut opened look. “...I just...I don’t know...thought that if I kissed her...you know like the movies...she’d fall for me too if I…but now she will just hate me forever.” Jesse bolted away tears in his eyes.

 

“Jesse!” Cassie called picking up Bobby john she moved to follow him to the car.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel watched Jesse bolt towards their van, as he sighed knowing he would have to deal with this.

 

“Do you think you can watch him?” Castiel spoke handing Mason to him as Mason started to struggle and cry.

 

“I don’t mind at all.” Mark said with affection as Mason started to cry for Castiel who started to run off after Dean.

 

“NO!” Mason tried to hit him. “NO! NO! NO!” Mason sobbed loudly as Mark held his hands and rocked him trying to calm him. “DADDY! DADDY NO GO!”

 

“It’s alright, Mason.” Mark smiled as he rocked him as Mason cried loudly. “It’s alright.”

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“HE’S A BIG DUMMY, DADDY DEAN!” Nina snapped as she crossed her arms.

 

“I understand that, but you can’t just hit people!” Dean yelled at Nina who crossed her arms angry. Of course there was no getting to this girl.

 

“Dean, Let me tag team in.” Castiel spoke as Dean sighed crossing his arms climbing out of the car as Dean rubbed his belly taking a seat on the bench closer to the car giving them a second of privacy as Castiel closed the door sighing.

 

“...” Nina held herself looking away. “Why is daddy Dean mad a me! He should be mad at jesse!”

 

“He’s not mad at you.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Yes he is.” Nina whined as she huffed. “He never gets me.”

 

“I think you unfortunately take after me.” Castiel ruffled her hair as she shoved his hand away.

“What does that mean?” Nina scoffed.

 

“...when I was about your age, I was...emotionally cold to emotions...I shut the world out because no one understood me.” Castiel sighed as Nina eyed him. “...I lost my mom…” Nina’s anger seemed to dissipate at that. “...and I wasn’t okay...I had no one to talk to and I was alone...when I met your father, I pretty much was terrible and cruel to him because I thought his loving eyes and his kindness was mocking me...that the second I accepted it, The second I believed it...it would go away.”

 

“...” Nina said nothing as Castiel pulled her close.

 

“I didn’t tell you that to make your feelings belittled because you have both your parents. I told you because I want you to know I’m here for you. I’m not ever going anywhere.” Castiel ruffled her hair. “You unfortunately have a hard time expressing yourself like I did. He kissed you, you didn’t like it and you panicked but nina you have to try a less violent-”

 

“...No.” Nina spoke blushing red. “...It’s...not that I didn’t…” Nina said anything as she went red. Castiel blinked in surprise as Castiel leaned back in the chair taking that in. “Say something, dad!”

 

“Um…!” Castiel spoke in panic as she seemed upset by his answer as she covered her face.

 

“...He’s my friend...and I...liked it.” Nina breathed. “I don’t know what to do…He likes me dad...and-”

 

“Nina, you’re six.” Castiel laughed as she pouted. “You have your whole life to deal with boyfriends and relationships. Enjoy being six, because I won’t let you date till your fifty.”

 

“...How about till i’m fifty one?” Nina asked as Castiel laughed.

 

“Did you raise it?” Castiel laughed as Nina blushed nodding as he yanked her close. “Oh. I need to get that in writing.”

 

“What?” Nina blinked.

 

“Nothing.” Castiel kissed her hair squishing her close before she pulled back looking at him. “Better?”

 

“...better.” Nina said.

 

“You owe Jesse an apology for punching him.” Castiel stated. “But you're not grounded because he did kiss you without permission.”

 

“...” Nina nodded as Castiel ruffled her hair.

 

“Go play with grandma.” Castiel stated, as Nina climbed out of the car. Castiel followed after moving to Dean, who stood.

 

“Well?” Dean asked.

 

“She’s not dating till she’s fifty one.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean stated as Castiel took his hand walking him back towards where they were together. “We should get mason before he kills your-...”

 

Dean stopped, as Castiel paused as well, looking to follow his gaze. Castiel’s eyes fell onto Mark who was playing with Mason, and...Mason wasn’t crying. He was laughing and actually having fun bolting around the playground. This...was the first time he has...been this...happy and energetic with anyone besides Dean...he was barely that way with Castiel.

 

“...Did...your grandfather get him to open up to him?” Dean smiled at Castiel in surprise.

 

“...I-I guess he did.” Castiel spoke, as Dean smiled happily. When Mason’s eyes fell on Dean and Castiel returning.

 

“Mum mum! Daddy!” Mason giggled as he bolted towards him, Dean kneeled down collecting him as Mason happily giggled.

 

“Mason.” Dean pressed kisses to his face, as Mason made a kissy face which Dean kissed him. “You are so cute.” Mark walked up, as Castiel looked at him.

 

“How…?” Castiel asked.

 

“I just talked to him a bit.” Mark smiled softly. “Told him how to get rid of the big bad wolf he’s been having nightmares about.”

 

“I’m sorry did you say wolf?” Dean asked tensing at that.

 

“Yeah, he’s been having dreams of a big bad wolf coming to your house at night.” Mark rubbed Mason’s back as Mason sucked his thumb. “I told him some ways to make him go away.”

 

“He’s been having nightmares of a big bad wolf coming to eat him?” Castiel asked with concern.

 

“No…” Mark sucked in air. “The wolf doesn’t come to eat him…”

 

“Then who does he come to eat?” Dean asked with a shaky voice as Castiel noticed his fear.

 

“...Well…” Mark paused at that. “...The wolf comes at night to eat you.” Dean gripped mason tighter as Mason nuzzled into his neck holding Dean a bit tighter as well.

 

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked.

 

“F-...Fine. I’m just...tired.” Dean lied as he nuzzled into his little one.

 

“Mum mum.” Mason mumbled. “Juicy.” Mason opened and closed his hand wanting a juice box.

 

“I-I forgot the juice boxes in the house, I’ll go get them.” Dean held mason tightly as he walked towards the house.

 

Dean walked across the street to their house, his heart pounding as he remembered the man with the wolf tattoo. He was being ridiculous. Mason must have just remembered the night at the hotel. How creepy the man smiled as he held out the bottle Dean dropped of Mason’s that night.  

 

Dean walked in setting Mason to sit on the counter, Mason watched Dean grab a juice box from the fridge which he opened almost instantly for Mason. Who contently started to suck on the straw with Dean’s help. Dean’s eyes moved to his teenage daughter who tiredly blinked in her Pajamas watching her favorite crime show. True story crimes.

 

“Claire, if you can come visit your grandparents. They are leaving tomorrow.” Dean spoke as Claire turned her head blinking as she chewed on cereal.

 

“I will but my show is on.” Claire chewed, as the Tv spoke of a unsolved serial killer who left a rose for each of his victims before violently murdering them. “It’s one of the most horrific serial murders never before spoken about on tv.”

 

_This...monster. Ripped them apart. Tortured them. Enjoying their pain till they finally slip away-_

 

“Record it.” Dean stated as Mason continued to suck at his juice. “I let you sleep in, please just come and be unangsty with us. Please.”

 

“Okay.” Claire sighed putting on the record button before heading upstairs, Dean grabbed some wipes, he started to clean off Mason for the photo’s the sound of the TV continuing to play.

 

_This man, he likes to watch. He likes to take away every second of security in his victims. Till they can’t find safety even in the safety of their own homes. This killer likes to invade even the most sacred of spaces._

 

_Anna Ashley Nicole. The fourth victim, wrote in her diary:_

 

_-It’s almost like I’m paranoid. I can’t turn around without feeling as though someone is watching me._

 

Dean’s eyes moved to the TV.

 

_I can’t close my eyes without almost feeling the breath of something in the back of my neck. Even when I’m alone...it’s almost like something-_

 

Dean heard a harsh bang, which made him jump from behind him. Dean’s eyes stared into the open door of darkness into the laundry room and garage. Dean held his breath looking at the room. Dean’s body couldn’t help but start moving towards the noise when Mason’s small hand moved to grip his shirt which Dean turned to look at him.

 

“No, mum mum.” Mason whispered his eyes on Dean with fear as Dean slowly turned to look at the dark room.

 

“Daddy Dean, I’m ready.” Claire came down the stairs as Dean turned to her.

 

“Okay, Let’s go.” Dean picked up Mason quickly, as he moved her towards the exit.

 

“What about the tv?” Claire asked.

 

“Leave it.” Dean spoke as they left out the front door. The Tv echoed More and more talks of the serial killer and his victims.

 

_He counts down his victims, giving them gifts. Each victim received roses before they die. For example, If they were his third victim they would get three roses. We don’t understand his motives...but we believe he does it...as a thank you for being his sacrifice._

  
The wolf stood in the darkness his eyes moving to the TV watching the victim's faces be shown. His victims. Walking out of the darkness he touched the roses in the vase before his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out a text from Ambriel made him eye it, before turning and leaving the vase with a second rose now in it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support!
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
